The Giant and the Tiny
by Girlonfirebetch
Summary: Tall, serious, smart and athletic meets the short, perky, always-in-for-some-trouble girl. Misao Makimachi X some SD dude (duh!) Misao enters Shoyo high in her second year. She meets this basketball player and sparks fly. I mean, yeah they hate each other to pieces but that's bound to change. Typical... Misao X Hanagata :) nyahahaha! ENjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"KA-NA-GA-WAAAA! Sugoi, it's so biiiiig!" came a perky voice, coming out of the train.

Hundreds of people crowded out of the train and on to the station. A pair of big sea blue green eyes scanned the area, struggling to keep a head above the wave of people. However, her eyes fell on a telephone booth. Dropping her huge luggage, she got off her light feet and propped herself atop the booth. She searched around for the old man who was supposed to be there to fetch her.

"Where's Gramps? He's supposed to pick me up"

Further off, she spotted her _gramps_ also searching around. She tried calling him but her voice was drowned by the noise around. Jumping off the booth, she landed smoothly on her feet and pushed against the crowd. Some folks stared at the little girl with the strange _ninja-type_ outfit.

"Gramps!" she called out cheerfully

In her haste, she bumped against a hard wall- er, or should I say person. The girl dropped her luggage and fell flat on her bum. "Itai. Hey, watch where you're going!"

The person she bumped looked at her and gave a strange look. "You were the one charging at me" he sneered before adding "little girl" under his breath.

The girl, outraged and embarrassed, got up and grabbed the man's sleeve. "Who you calling 'little girl'? I, Misao Makimachi, am sixteen years old!"

Her loud rumble caught the attention of passersby. Now that she was standing up, she noticed how tall the man was and he glared at her. He stood up so high that Misao was only just below his chest and her neck ached as she gaped at him.

"Misao! Misao, you made it!" came an elderly cheerful voice from within the bustling crowd.

Misao forgot about the tall man and turned to the voice, seeing the jumpy old man waving his hands. "Gramps!" She ran towards the old man and attacked him with a flying kick, ruining the dramatic moment. "You idiot! How could you make me come to Kanagawa without even giving me a stupid map!"

The tall man gave a sigh of relief and made his way into the crowd, leaving Misao strangling the old man.

"Sheesh Misao, I didn't think you'd have a hard time looking for the exit" sighed the old man. Despite her violence, he was glad to see his little Misao

"Sorry Gramps but this place is way different from Kyoto. So, has _he_ showed up at the Aoiya yet?"

"Not yet. However, I am sure that _he'll_ be coming around soon"

The two walked on and hailed a cab. The cab took them to a restaurant called the "Aoiya" and Misao was excited to step inside after so many years.

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N: **sorry guys, I just had to make this fic even if I'm not done with my previous two. I fell in love with Misao's character and decided to write this fic. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'm still continuing with **Because You're My Bestfriend, That's Why** and **Torn Between the Past and the Present**. Keep reading guys.

Oh and before I forget, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Misao entered the Aoiya and was greeted by her old friends. (A/N: I completely forgot the names of the other folks from the Aoiya so I'm just gonna go on and make up some ol' names for story's sake)

"Osumi-san! Kiriko-san! Eiji-san! Churuhiko-san!" Misao jumped and ran to her friends as they huddled around in a tight embrace. Churuhiko, being the biggest among them, lifted Misao easily and placed her above his shoulders.

"My, I think you've gotten a bit heavier now Misao. You're growing up too fast"

"Really? You mean it Churuhiko-san?" She laughed out loud. "After all, I did work out a lot and drink lots of milk now that I'm almost becoming a full-grown woman"

Everyone sweatdropped. She was still the same delusional Misao from Kyoto. Osumi helped with Misao's luggage and led her to her room. Since they ran the restaurant, their rooms were located on the second and third floors. Misao took the pleasure of being in the third floor. Inside her room, a school uniform was laid out on her bed.

"What is that _thing_? Am I supposed to be wearing that?" Misao grunted

"It's your Shoyo High School uniform. You didn't forget now, did you? You'll be attending Shoyo High now for your second year" Osumi filled in

"Yeah, I forgot. But do I had to wear this stupid uniform?! It's ugly!"

"Now, now my pretty Misao. You haven't even tried it on. How do you know it's ugly" Okina, the old man, interrupted. "Try and act like a proper lady, dear Misao"

Misao gave the old man a deadly glare and cursed under her breath. A few minutes later, she came out (much to Osumi and Kiriko's brute force) wearing the Shoyo girl's uniform and everyone was astonished.

"Misao, you look so cute! I'm sure if _he_ saw you right now, he'd think the same way to" Kiriko mused and started trowing sakura petals on Misao's head.

* * *

...school gym...

"Hey Hana," Fujima called out as he ran inside the gym, waving his towel. "How was spring break?"

"Kyoto was just as crowded. I only got to spend a couple of days with my grandparents since my cousins kept pulling around to different places" Hanagata replied with his usual stoic voice as he dribbled the ball

"Well, anyways we've got to concentrate on defeating Kainan this year"

"That's the spirit I want from this team" came a voice from out of nowhere

Fujima and Hanagata turned around to see who it was "Keiko-chan!" Keiko Mitsugi, Shoyo's ever supportive manager and assistant to Kenji Fujima and one of the school's top students (A/N: I'm also preparing a fic about her and her story with Fujima but that'll have to wait)

* * *

The next day at the Aoiya...

"Misaaaao! Get your lazy butt off that bed or you'll be late for school!" Osumi burst in. When Misao wouldn't wake up yet, she lifted the sheets and turned her over, letting her topple off her bed. "Time to wear the uniform and get going" she smiled in a scary way

"Is it morning already? But I felt like I only had a second of sleep"

"Get to the bathroom and be down in ten minutes for breakfast"

Misao trudged towards the bathroom which was located at the corner of the third floor. After an eternity of waiting, the folks at the Aoiya gazed at Miaso in her uniform. She did look so adorable indeed. However, her green bow was loose and Kiriko had to fix her up.

Osumi, who was a sophomore university student, walked Misao to her school and gave instructions for her to see the principal and introduce herself.

"Bye Misao! And don't forget to make new friends"

Some students who were walking by heard Osumi's voice and giggled amongst themselves. Misao looked blue and trudged to the school building. "Thanks a lot Osumi"

.

.

.

**I know development's quite slow but I hope you'll keep reading on and not lose interest. r&r :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Misao walked nervously in the hallway and noticed that almost everyone's eyes were on her. Some of the second and third year girls were giggling and whispering amongst themselves.

"Look at that kid. She' s so adorable"

"She seems lost. I think she's new"

Misao was raised by Okina (the one she calls "Gramps") as a member of a certain group of warriors called the "Oniwabanshuu" and she is among the last of the living descedants. Being trained in combat, Misao developed several ninja-like traits and one of them was a super sensitive sense of hearing. She could hear the giggles and whispers of the older girls and felt embarrassed.

"Hey little one,"

Misao dreaded to hear those words...

"You lost or somethin'?" some senior guys were laughing amongst themselves and decided to have an early morning prey

"Can't find your mama?" another one sneered

A vein popped out of Misao's forehead, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Practically everybody was staring at her and the two seniors who were poking fun at her. "How dare you call me, Misao Makimachi of the Oniwabanshuu, a little one!"

Without much thinking, Misao leaped from her stance and kicked one of the guys and he fell on his butt. Some of the students passing by were amused and laughed at the two seniors

* * *

...principal's office...

There was an uneasy quietness inside the principal's office. He was a round, jolly-looking man in his sixties and he sported a nice bald head and a white mustache- quite the opposite of what Misao had imagined herself. _He's not so bad after all..._

"Miss Makimachi, er, welcome to our school. Since it's your first day, I'll have to let this little incident pass. In case you don't know, fighting is strictly prohibited in the school grounds. Unless of course your sport requires it. By the way, this school offers a wide range of social interests and you will find yourself tons of clubs to choose from"

Misao had already lost the principal's voice the moment he mentioned the word 'club'. She jerked up from her seat and yelped in excitement. "Clubs? Do you have a martial arts club?"

* * *

...Room 3-5...

"Hey Hanagata, did you see the rumble in the corridor earlier on?" Hasegawa laughed, interrupting Hanagata who was busy reading his textbook

Hanagata looked up at his teammate/classmate and closed his textbook before Hasegawa could go on about his _nerdiness_. "I don't really care who in the world causes trouble this early" he said in a _matter-of-fact_ manner.

"I heard it was a girl and that she was a lot shorter than the two seniors she beat" he laughed and slumped on his seat behind Hanagata. "She's a newbie"

It wasn't long until the homeroom teacher came in and greeted everyone with a surprise quiz, much to everybody's grief. Only Hanagata, being the _"nerd"_ that her was, was fully prepared. Everyone whined and complained but to no avail

* * *

...principal's office..

"Here's a list of our clubs and your class schedule. You're in room 2-7 Miss Makimachi" the principal smiled and led Misao outside his office.

A second year student was also running in the hallway and caught the attention of Mr. Wakabayashi (the principal) "Mr Itou, I believe you know the rules about running in the hallway"

"Im sorry sir. I was just in a hurry" the boy apologized

He had black hair and a tall built. _Hmm...athlete for sure_, Misao thought to herself as she looked at the boy from head to toe.

"I'll let you out just for today Mr Itou, if you accompany Miss Makimachi to her room"

The boy nodded and smiled at Misao. _At least he's friendly_... So they walked briskly along the hallway. The boy was surprised that Misao, despite her short stature, could easily keep up with his long strides.

"So where's your room?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, it's 2-7. You don't have to go with me. I can manage Itou-kun"

"I really have to go with you" he blushed "since we're in the same class. I'm Taku Itou by the way"

"Misao Makimachi! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

... the Aoiya...

"How was school today, my darling Misao?" Okina asked

"Don't call me that Gramps. School was crazy!


End file.
